1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for forming a solar cell device. The invention is particularly useful for fabrication of crystalline silicon solar cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaics (PV) or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. A typical PV cell includes a p-type silicon wafer, substrate, or sheet typically less than about 0.3 mm thick with a thin layer of an n-type silicon material disposed on top of the p-type substrate. The generated voltage, or photo-voltage, and generated current by the photovoltaic device are dependent on the material properties of the p-n junction, the interfacial properties between deposited layers, and the surface area of the device. When exposed to sunlight, the p-n junction of the PV cell generates pairs of free electrons and holes. The electric field formed across the depletion region of p-n junction separates the free electrons and holes, creating a voltage. A circuit from n-side to p-side allows the flow of electrons when the PV cell is connected to an electrical load. Electrical power is the product of the voltage times the current generated as the electrons and holes move through an external load and eventually recombine. Solar cells generate a specific amount of power and cells are tiled into modules sized to deliver the desired amount of system power. Solar modules are created by connecting a number of solar cells and are then joined into panels with specific frames and connectors.
The photovoltaic (PV) market has experienced growth with annual growth rates exceeding above 30% for the last ten years. Some articles have suggested that solar cell power production world wide may exceed 10 GWp in the near future. It has been estimated that more than 90% of all photovoltaic modules are silicon wafer based. The high market growth rate in combination with the need to substantially reduce solar electricity costs has resulted in a number of serious challenges for silicon wafer production development for photovoltaics.
In general, silicon substrate based solar energy technology follows two main strategies to reduce the costs of solar electricity by use of PV solar cells. One approach is increasing the conversion efficiency of single junction devices (i.e., power output per unit area) and the other is lowering costs associated with manufacturing the solar cells. Since the effective cost reduction due to conversion efficiency is limited by fundamental thermodynamic and physical limits, the amount of possible gain depends on basic technological advances, such as aspects of the invention disclosed herein. The other strategy to make commercially viable solar cells lies in reducing the manufacturing costs required to form the solar cells.
In order to meet these challenges, the following solar cell processing requirements generally need to be met: 1) the cost of ownership (CoO) for substrate fabrication equipment needs to be improved (e.g., reduce wafer breakage, high system throughput, high machine up-time, inexpensive machines, inexpensive consumable costs), 2) the area processed per process cycle needs to be increased (e.g., reduce processing per Wp) and 3) the quality of the formed layers and film stack formation processes needs to be well controlled and be sufficient to produce highly efficient solar cells. Therefore, there is a need to cost effectively process silicon substrates for solar cell applications.
Further, as the demand for solar cell devices continues to grow, there is a trend to reduce cost by increasing the substrate throughput and improving the quality of the deposition processes performed on the substrate. However, the cost associated with producing and supporting all of the processing components in a solar cell production line and the chamber parts continue to escalate dramatically. To reduce costs associated with manufacturing solar cells, it is desirable to design solar cell automation components and a solar cell processing sequence to increase the manufacturing line throughput, improved device yield, reduce the chamber down time due processing damaged substrates, and reduce the number of broken substrates caused by handling the fragile solar cell substrates.